


Starlight

by j_gabrielle



Category: Ben-Hur (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Gen, It's Judah/Messala if you squint really hard, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Judah only ever has to ask because Messala will never deny him anything.





	

Judah is the one who drags him out onto the roof. There, the night air lifts the heaviness on their skin, releasing them from summer's grip for a moment's grace. In all honesty, Messala was two breaths away from falling asleep and tomorrow he has a list of things he has to do a mile long. But. Judah only ever has to ask because Messala will never deny him anything.

The stars are blindingly bright in the heavens above them. They hang so low. Messala reckons he could probably bring one down. He tells Judah this and receives a smile in return. "Messala," Judah says, "If you bring one down, wouldn't the heavens miss it?"

"They have others. What is one to them?"

Judah tilts his head at that, eyes turning solemn. "If I were to lose you, I would notice. Even in a room full of people, I would." Messala turns his face back to the skies at that. They are closer to being men than they are boys these days. Even if Judah won't acknowledge it, they belong to different worlds and no matter how much he wants to be apart of Judah's, it's impossible.

So he says nothing in return.

Lying down on the floor, he pulls Judah down next to him. "Then I won't." He whispers, "Then I will just claim a star. So that even if you lose me in a room full of people-"

"Which I won't."

"- which you won't. You'll be able to steer yourself back to me."

Judah's eyes brighten at that. Sliding their hands together, Judah begins to point out the stars he likes. Messala allows himself to burn the memory of the weight of the hand in his and how the starlight illuminates the shape of Judah's profile to him. Closing his eyes, he drifts on the lilting sound of Judah speaking and lulling him back to sleep and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave you with this: http://andreii-tarkovsky.tumblr.com/post/128442473049/the-celluloid-closet-1995-dir-rob-epstein


End file.
